


Memoirs of the Darkest Abyss

by SleepyNyash



Category: Pandora Hearts, ヴァ二タスの手記 - 望月淳 | The Case Study of Vanitas - Mochizuki Jun
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: while chasing a strange vampire, vanitas and noé get dragged into the world of chains.





	1. The Boy of the Blue Moon

“Why in the hell are vampires so fast?!” Vanitas snarled, almost accusingly at his companion as they dashed down the vacant city streets.

“Want me to throw you?” Noé Archiviste offered, red eyes glittering mischievously.

“And why was there a human beside it? It should’ve killed the human but it almost seemed like the human was working with the vampire!” Vanitas was breathing heavily now. The pair turned a sharp corner and froze. The human, a young woman in ratty clothes and disheveled hair, stood beside a warped vampire that no longer resembled a vampire. Vanitas felt his heart break a little. It was already this beyond saving.

“The boy… the boy… if I eat him… If I eat the boy, I’ll be able to travel. I can grant your wish.” the vampire’s voice was harsh, something like if burning coal being crushed could talk.

Noé put an arm out in front of the doctor, “You’ll have to get through me first.”

The human girl let out a mournful wail, “Mama!”

Vanitas stepped forward, bumping against the older male. He reached out a hand, trembling slightly, “Come here, child. Mademoiselle, you're in danger.” The gentleness in his voice surprised him.

A wave of something, darkness?, struck out as the sound of a harsh bell rang through the air. The human shrieked in pain, grabbing her chest and gasping. Noé flinched and pushed the doctor back an inch. Darkness surrounded her and the vampire as her shrieks of pain turned to wails of terror. Vanitas lunged, hand outstretched. He heard Noé shout and the pounding of his feet matched the wild beat of Vanitas’ heart. He felt himself being dragged off, light vanishing as the world faded away.

 

“Hey! Hey! Kid, wake up!”

The boy with long blue hair groaned. Elliot Nightray breathed in relief and continued shaking him. Leo leaned close.

“We should get him back to the orphanage. He looks too young to be this far from a city on his own. And he’s injured.” he spoke to his master.

“I plan on taking him there, but I want him to be semi conscious so we’re not dragging deadweight.” Elliot replied, frowning. “Kid!” he shook him once more.

His eyes opened slowly, brilliant blue orbs scanning the faces near him tiredly. He let out a shaky breath, “The girl… is she ok?”

Both boys exchanged a glance, “You're tired. C’mon, we’ll get you somewhere safe.” Elliot helped the blue haired boy sit up.

The boy leaned slightly, breathing harshly, “My head…”

“You must’ve hit it pretty hard.” Leo remarked.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“I’m Leo. This is Elliot Nightray.” Leo spoke softly.

“No more questions. Can you stand?” Elliot asked.

The blue haired boy struggled to his feet, wheezing and stumbling forward. Elliot caught him and helped him stand. The pair dragged him slowly back towards the orphanage.

Leo wondered silently about how the barely conscious boy had gotten so close to the remants of the once wondrous city of Sablier by himself. Was he an illegal contractor? And where was his family?

A glint of something shiny caught his eyes and he peered closely at the object. It was a blue hourglass earring.

_How odd._ Leo thought.

 

The trio arrived safely at the orphanage and the blue haired boy was whisked to an empty room. Elliot refused to leave him, which baffled the caretakers but they weren't about to refuse the will of a noble. Leo stood beside his master, passively interested in the scene before him.

“How old do you think he is?” Elliot asked, head tipped to the side. His platinum blonde hair hovered over his shoulder, dark blue cloak somewhat messy from being sat on in the mud.

“He looks a little younger than us. I’d say fourteen at the oldest.” Leo shrugged. “I wonder who he was talking about?”

“We’ll ask him later.”

 

Vanitas fully woke up after a while. He couldn't tell the time, but it was still dark outside. A large moon, the second full moon of the month, hung in the air. The light spilled into the room, gently illuminating his unrecognizable surroundings.

The room was neat, though it didn't appear to have much in the way of furniture. There was a medium sized bookcase pressed against the wall and a short nightstand beside the bed he was laying on. The covers were somewhere between cool to the touch and almost warm from his body's warmth. He closed his eyes, trying to will the ache of his head away.

“Elliot, he’s awake.”

Vanitas sat up suddenly at the sound of a voice. He flinched and clutched his head, “Ow.” he muttered.

A pretty blonde boy crossed the room quickly, “Calm down. You're ok.”

“Who are you?” Vanitas demanded harshly.

“You don't remember?” the pretty boy frowned. “We rescued you. I’m Elliot. That's Leo.”

A vague memory surfaced, the names and faces barely clear. “Yes. No, I apologize.”

“What's your name?”

“Vanitas.” he answered quietly, looking around. “Where am I?”

“An orphanage run by my family.” Elliot explained.

“Is Noé alright?” Vanitas asked, leaning forward as panic set in.

“Is that the girl you asked about?”

“What? No! Noé is a tall, dark skinned man with very pale yellow hair, it's almost white. He should’ve been by my side.”

Leo shook his head sadly, “We didn't find any other people besides you. I’m sorry.”

“Then we’ve got to go back out and find him! And that girl, she was screaming. I have to find her! She could still have been saved!” Vanitas shoved the blankets off despite the pounding ache of his head. He stood up, heart pounding harshly under his ribs. “The vampire, I failed, I failed but if I kill it-”

“Slow down!” Elliot gasped and grabbed one of Vanitas’ arms. “You're gonna hurt yourself.”

“Don't touch me!” Vanitas snapped, jerking his arm out of the other’s grip. “Where are my things? My book!”

“Sit down or I’ll knock you over myself!” Leo ordered. Vanitas snarled and stepped forward before falling flat to the ground. Leo looked up, hidden eyes rolling behind the thick lenses and messy bangs.

Elliot knelt beside him, “I know you're probably scared, but if you go running off, you’ll end up getting hurt worse.”

“Besides, a human like you can't kill a Chain.” Leo huffed. “Trying to would be suicide.”

“Chain? What?” Vanitas struggled to sit up.

“You said **vampire** but I assume you meant Chain. It must’ve been covered in blood.” Leo replied calmly.

“It was covered in blood. But it was a vampire! It's true name was stolen so it was warped beyond recognition. I would know! I’m a doctor!”

“You're a _child_ and I doubt they hand out medical licenses to children.” Leo frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“How hard did you hit your head? Did being that close to the Abyss give you a nightmare?” Elliot asked, blue eyes full of concern.

“Abyss?”

“Do you want an explanation or do you want to go running off?”

Vanitas shot him a glare, “Get me my book and I’ll listen.”

Elliot sighed then nodded to Leo.

Leo walked over to a desk and opened a drawer, returning with the book. He held it out, “Funny looking book you have. And why is a book that can't be opened so important to you?”

Vanitas accepted the book and held it close, “That's of little concern to you right now.” He eyed the blonde with barely hidden irritation, “Are you going to explain what you're going on about?”

“The Abyss is something like a womb where monsters called ‘Chains’ form. Chains break through to our world and form Contracts with humans to stabilize their existence.” Elliot responded simply. “The Chains eat humans.”

“That's… hm.” Vanitas frowned and opened the Book in his lap. “Let me see…”

“Why does a kid like you have something as fancy as that? And your clothes are weird too. Are you the son of a noble?” Elliot inquired curiously.

Vanitas snorted, “Hardly.” He paused and looked up, “And why do you keep calling me a child?”

“Aren't you one?” Leo sat down with his leggs drawn to his chest.

“No?” Vanitas snapped the book shut. “Is there a mirror I can look into?”

“Sure.” Elliot gestured across the room. Vanitas stood up carefully and wobbled over, peering into the reflective surface before choking.

Somehow, his physical appearance had regressed considerably. He now looked more like a child than he had before.

“Are you ok?”

Vanitas stumbled back and sank to the floor, gasping, “This can't be.” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “What happened when I reached her?”

“Maybe you got pulled through the Abyss, but were pulled out by something?” Leo suggested. “Are you saying you're not a kid?”

“I’m eighteen but somehow I’ve become younger looking.” he managed weakly, opening the Book again and flipping through the pages frantically. “Abyss? Chains?” he muttered to himself. “Not that hard to believe in a world with vampires and alternate but closely adjoined worlds but…”

“Vampires aren't real.” Elliot frowned.

Vanitas ignored him and jerked in surprise when he landed on a page.

_The Abyss is a world of distortion, its energies being felt everywhere. It can give life to those without, warp the existence of those with life, and rewrite time. A child can become an old man in seconds and an old man can become a child._

Vanitas stared in despair at the next sentence.

 

**If you travel through the Abyss, you have no guarantee of returning to the time you left.**


	2. A Mad Tea Party for Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanitas was found by elliot but who found noé?

Noé Archiviste woke up on a couch with a single sheet covering him. Panic set in momentarily before the memories of the previous night flooded his mind.

He’d chased a vampire alongside Vanitas when the duo had been sucked into a portal or gateway of some sort. He remembered falling hard onto something and waking with a human shaking him.

The human introduced himself as Oz Vessalius and asked how Noé had gotten hurt. Two other humans had come running over, the older one scolding Oz for running off. Once he’d noticed Noé and saw dried blood on his face, he insisted on taking him to a hospital.

Dismissing the idea quickly, Noé asked if they had seen a boy in a puffy blue outfit with long blue hair in a ponytail. Oz offered to help Noé back to wherever he was staying when Noé explained he didn't even know where he was. At that, Oz had insisted he stay with them.

“Yay, you're up!” Oz cheered. “Morning, Noé!”

“Good morning to you as well, Oz.” the vampire smiled tiredly. Sunlight had already flooded the room, dyeing the walls a dark fiery red as the sun moved higher.

“You hungry?”

“Not yet.” he answered before yawning, covering his mouth with his hand politely and also to hide his fangs.

“Oz, leave him alone until he’s woken up more.” Gilbert Nightray scolded. “Noé, do you want coffee?”

“Yes please.” he stretched and tossed the covers. He’d been forced to sleep in his clothes, although most had been taken off, such as his coat, his scarf, his hat, his socks, and shoes. Because Alice was a young unrelated girl, he’d left his shirt and slacks on so as not to alarm her. It hadn't been comfortable but Noé rarely struggled with falling asleep.

Alice was watching the vampire curiously from afar, her purple eyes scanning him critically. Her dark brown hair came down well past her waist and was very thick. She was, apparently, not human (though Noé found she smelled exactly like one) and was actually something called a Chain. Her “real” name was the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, with her other form being that of an extra large black rabbit in a similar red and white outfit to the one she was currently wearing.

Noé yawned again and sat up more, pulling the coffee table closer. Oz sat in a nearby chair with a bright smile and Noé secretly wondered where the blonde child found the energy so early in the day.

“So, Gil said he’s gonna drop by the Rainsworth house and talk with Sharon about finding your friend. You said putting out posters of him wouldn't work, so maybe Pandora can help?” Oz explained, green eyes watching him closely.

“No. I think if Vanitas saw posters with his name and face on it, he might strangle me.” Noé acknowledged carefully. He also didn't want to alert any hostile vampires to the fact that the human with the name of the Blue Moon vampire was wandering the streets unprotected. Vanitas was not like most humans but even he barely held his ground against regular vampires.

Not to mention Vanitas had begun acting very odd for a little over a week now. Agitated, cranky, anxious. He yelled more and slammed doors.

Noé was very worried.

A soft _clink_ pulled him from his thoughts. Gilbert nodded at him before sitting in the other chair. Oz was sipping his tea. Noé picked up the cup and drank it quietly.

After a few moments of silence, Oz spoke, “We have a… a friend with red eyes. Like yours.”

“Not to mention Seaweed Head’s brother has a red eye.” Alice mused.

“Yes, Vince.” Gil agreed.

Noé paused, lowered the cup, and glanced over curiously, “That's interesting.”

“His name is Break. He’s kinda odd. Really odd, actually. I don't think I’ve met anyone weirder, unless you count the Baskervilles.” Oz continued. “Does trying to drop me into the Abyss count as meeting them?”

“You weren't formally introduced, so, I don't think so.” Gilbert shrugged.

“They’re still weirdos.” Oz shrugged as well.

“The Abyss?” Noé asked. “What's that?”

“Oh, something like a prison for the worst of the worst. Chains stay there.” Oz answered. “You wouldn't want to go there for a vacation, that's for sure.”

“Noted.” Noé answered politely.

Gilbert stood up and stretched lightly before turning to Oz, “I’ll be back soon, alright? You three stay inside and try not to kill each other or wander and get lost.”

“Why can't we come with?” Alice complained.

“There could be Pandora members and we’d get held up by having to answer a million questions about why Oz isn't staying there currently.” the dark haired boy explained.

“I really hate being stared at like that.” Oz grumbled, frowning at his cup.

“Right. So, I’ll go. You two protect him, alright?”

“Will do.” Noé nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

“I should be back before lunch. If I’m not, there's some fruit you can snack on. Do not, I repeat: do not leave the house longer than an hour and stay together. You don't want the Baskervilles or Chains coming after you while I’m away.” Gilbert glared at the two children. Oz smiled slyly and waved. Alice scowled. Gilbert marched out the door after grabbing his coat, hat, and guns. The outside lock clicked neatly into place.

Noé placed his cup on the saucer, “I do hope Vanitas is alright.”

“You two been friends a long time?” Oz asked.

“Not particularly. We barely get along. We stick together for mutual benefit.”

“So why are you so worried?”

“He’s… not entirely stable. He’s had a hard life and recently his emotions control him more. He gets sad and sulks easily.” Noé chose his words carefully. Vanitas’ story was his own. Noé had no business, no right, to divulge explicit details without reason or permission.

“Hm.” Oz leaned back, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. “We’ll do our best to find him, ok?”

“I do appreciate it.”

 

The hours passed maddeningly slow. Noé found a book to read, some series called **Holy Knight** and he settled back onto the couch, flipping pages slowly. Oz stared out the window, watching the people below scurry and go about their daily lives. Alice was spread out on the floor in a most unlady like manner, complaining loudly.

Finally the door unlocked and Gilbert stepped in with a tired sigh. He frowned at Alice.

“Get up, stupid rabbit.” he grumbled. Alice smacked his leg. “Ow.”

“Can we go out now?” she demanded.

“No. Break will be here soon.” he looked over at the closet. “I expect he’ll crawl out where we least expect it.”

Oz turned away from the window though he still leaned against it, “What did he say?”

Gilbert eyed Noé, “He was curious. He said he wanted to meet him first.”

As if on cue, a small door in the kitchen, just under the sink, opened, “Ya-hoo!” Break called, waltzing into the living room. His one red eye glittered excitedly. Noé closed his book and gaped at the man.

Xerxes Break was not large or impressive, unless you counted the mad glitter in his gaze, like he was expecting something truly awful to happen and thought it would be excellent entertainment. His white hair stuck up in a few directions but covered his left eye neatly. His white jacket came down to his ankles and covered his hands, his white boots were partially unbuckled. A blue doll in a light pink outfit sat on his shoulder, a creepy white smile painted carefully on its face.

“Hello hello hello!” Break greeted. “And how is everyone?”

“Damn clown!” Alice hissed. “Use a door!”

“Doors are for boring people.” Break smiled cheerfully and bowed slightly to Noé. “I’m Xerxes Break, and this child is Emily!”

“Keekeekeekee!” the doll spoke. Noé nearly jumped out of his skin.

“And you are?” Break prompted.

“N-Noé… Noé Archiviste.”

Break stood up straight, eye wide. “Archiviste, did you say?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Break dropped onto the couch beside him. “That makes you someone very interesting then.” He smiled at him.

Noé frowned, “Oh, so you know?”

“Of course. Though I thought there were no Archivistes left.”

“I heard the same, but here I am.” Noé shrugged.

Break clapped his hands twice, “Gilbert, tea! For all of us. Sit, you two.”

Gilbert scowled, “Fine.” He stepped into the kitchen as Oz and Alice sat in the nearby chairs.

There was silence until Gilbert returned, placing teacups in front of everyone. He stayed standing but frowned at the two adults.

“For starters, this man,” Break pointed his cup at Noé, “is not a man like you or I. He’s a vampire.”

“Very funny.” Gilbert snorted.

“Oh, I’m not joking. Archivistes were vampires that could read your memories when they drank your blood. That's how I know.” Break paused to sip his tea.

“But he doesn't seem like a vampire.” Oz said. “He seems… alive.”

“There was a war against vampires some hundred years ago and many went into hiding. They’re banned from drinking blood and attacking humans, so you wouldn't recognize them easily. Most are quite tame as they don't wish to perish violently. They stay hidden, their identities unknown to many.

“Interestingly enough, there's a theory that the first few Chains had been vampires who had their real names stolen from them. That would explain why they eat people.” Break chuckled.

Noé gaped, “Really?”

“Like I said, it's a theory. Pandora knows something about your lot, a bit more than ordinary citizens but not more than we would like.”

“Can you help me find Vanitas?” Noé asked, hands clenched so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

“It’s worth a shot.” Break smiled. “After all, I’m sure he can be useful too.”

Noé sucked in a breath, “What do you mean?”

“A human who uses the name of a cursed vampire and has a vampire for a bodyguard? Curious to say the least.”

“And what of me?” Noé demanded.

“Hm?”

“Are you scheming something?”

“Always! For now, it's best to keep your presence unknown. I know a few of my superiors might enjoy the idea of discovering your secrets in a rather unpleasant manner.” Break replied. “I like keeping my pawns secret as long as possible.”

Noé frowned, “As long as you help me find Vanitas, I don't care.”

“In the meantime, you’ll stay here and help guard Oz. Sadly, my superiors want you back by the end of the month. It’s more trouble than they want to have you so far from headquarters.” Break placed his empty teacup down. “Any more questions before I go?”

“Tell us about vampires and Chains.” Oz demanded.

“Well, like I said, we don't know enough of either to say anything one way or the other. Every living creature has two names- the one we know, and our true name. True names are very mystical and very few people learn their true name, for good reason. However, should a vampire surrender their true name, they become warped. Cursed. They lose control and begin biting and draining the blood of anyone nearby.

“This is familiar to Chains in that they eat humans to gain energy and have powers unlike humans and tend to warp things around them. Their very presence is so unstable that they Contract with humans to stabilize their existence. We know Chains are born from the Abyss. And that the Abyss’ influence can do impressive things.

“There's not enough evidence to draw a certain conclusion, but it gives us a good idea about some things.” Break finished, stretching his long pale legs out before crossing one over the other.

Noé was silent, trying to process the information. Many vampires thought they were warped from the curse of the Blue Moon, the original Vanitas’ revenge for being treated cruelly by his kind. It was only when Vanitas, the human, came into the picture that any of them learned it had to do with one’s true name.

Yet here was a human who spoke of such things with such certainty, as if he had known for awhile.

“Who are you?” Noé asked quietly. “Who are you to speak of things most vampires don't know themselves?”

Break looked stunned, momentarily, before laughing, “That would be telling.” He shook a finger at Oz. “These three know a little of my past but I keep my secrets. There's not reason to be upfront and honest about such a thing.”

“Tell me.” Noé insisted. “Give me a reason to trust you.”

Break hopped to his feet, “My own abilities as a child of misfortune gave me insight.” he muttered, one hand rising to cover his hidden eye. “That's all I’ll say.” He bowed to Oz, then to Noé, “And so, I bid you aediu.” He stepped into the closet.

“Does he know that's a closet?” Noé asked.

“He does. He _did_ use a door, though it leads to clothes.” Gilbert sighed.

“Are you really a vampire?” Oz asked.

“Yes. I didn't want to frighten you.” Noé nodded. “But I promise I won't bite you without permission first.”

“You won't die without blood?”

“No. We learn to do without. We’ve even learned to drink from other vampires.” Noé replied.

“So… what do we do now?” Alice asked.

 

“We find Vanitas.”


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanitas is stuck at the orphanage.

Vanitas was not fond of children. His own childhood, or lack thereof, stripped him of the ability to relate or care for them beyond just offering himself up as a sacrifice. Unfortunately, after being found by a noble named Elliot Nightray, he’d been asked (ordered) to stay and look after the children in the orphanage run by the Nightray family until they found his vampire bodyguard.

That had been three days ago.

Currently, Vanitas was hiding out in the library, pouring over the different books. Most were fiction, usually about good versus evil and the good guys always won. Vanitas thought they were dull, cynical and bitter after years of torture.

Immediately, he regretted thinking of the past and slammed the book shut. He raised to throw it when the door opened. He froze.

One of the children, Phillippe, was staring at him, mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Big brother?”

Vanitas fought the urge to throw the book at the boy and then fling himself out the window.

“I’m not your brother.” he replied grimly.

“Big brother Leo says everyone here is family.” Phillippe responded, still holding the doorknob. He looked very small and very sad.

Vanitas sighed heavily, “Do you need something?”

“Can you read me a story?” he asked.

The book fell from his grip, dropping to the floor with a loud **THUD** and Vanitas shrank away.

“What?”

“You're like big brother Leo. You read a lot. Can you read me a story?”

Vanitas shook his head, gaze low, “No. No, I can't. Ask someone else.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please, big brother?” Phillippe pleaded insistently.

“Go away!” Vanitas shouted, picking the book up again and readying to throw it. Phillippe stared in horror, burst into tears, and raced off. The door slammed behind him. Drained of his anger, Vanitas sighed and sat down, holding his own book to his chest.

He really didn't like children.

 

Vanitas spent the rest of the night (though time was difficult to keep track of this close to the Abyss, as the sky remained dark and clouded most of the day) avoiding everyone, sulking in the library. He stared out the window, watching the mist thicken and spread, blanketing the surroundings until very little remained visible. He pressed a palm to the cool glass, sighing.

He longed for Noé. The obnoxiously dim-witted, easily distracted, gullible, rash, yet brave and kind vampire had a simultaneously soothing and irritating presence. He easily could read Vanitas’ moods and, even if he didn't know the cause, he somehow managed to say the right thing.

He wanted comfort. He was terrified, truly, about the current situation. Something about the orphanage felt sinister, the mist seemed to reach out for him, and his dreams were haunted by awful events. Buildings on fire, Elliot standing over dead bodies and his sword coated in blood, and Leo surrounded by flecks of gold as though his presence was extremely powerful.

 

“Vanitas?”

Vanitas sat up, eyes wide. He didn't remember falling asleep. He looked up at the person standing nearby.

Leo, Elliot’s servant, was frowning at him. Whether it was concern or disappointment, he couldn't tell. Leo’s eyes were unreadable, hidden under a thick layer of unruly dark hair and opaque lenses. His purple suit was slightly wrinkled, his dark velvety ribbon somewhat askew.

Vanitas sighed and ran his fingers through his dark blue bangs. He shook off the last remaining traces of fear from his dream and looked back at Leo, “Well, you're back. Have you any word on Noé?”

“I’ll leave that for Elliot to explain.” Leo answered quietly. He helped the doctor to his feet and picked up the scattered books, shelving them quickly. He turned and led Vanitas from the library to an office where Elliot was waiting.

The blonde boy paused, tea cup raised to his lips, then nodded at Leo. Leo closed the door behind them and walked over, standing politely beside his master.

“Good afternoon.” Elliot greeted as he lowered his tea cup.

“Hello.” Vanitas returned the greeting with a frown. “Have you heard about Noé?”

“We’ve heard a good deal about him from you but not a whisper from anyone else.” Elliot answered.

Discarding politeness, Vanitas glared at the pair, “Then why are you here?”

“One, to update you. Almost four days with no update seems tortuous.”

“I’ve been through worse.” Vanitas spoke before he realized what he’d said. Silence weighed heavily for several moments before Elliot continued.

“Two, to tell you I’m going to speak to my brother Vincent about asking around at Pandora. Maybe someone there has seen him.”

Vanitas folded his arms across his chest, “I really need to continue my job. The longer I go without saving vampires, the more danger humans are in.”

“I keep telling you, there's no such thing as vampires.” Elliot scowled. “They’re **Chains,** not vampires.”

“And I keep telling _you_ that they do exist!” Vanitas snapped. “I’m not delusional!”

“There's no proof.” Elliot shook his head.

Vanitas stepped forward and pulled his sleeve up, revealing a nasty wound that ran down his arm, “This is the bite the original Vanitas gave me, imbueding me with his powers, marking me as his.” He jerked his collar to the side, “This is the bite Jeanne gave me, marking me as hers as well.”

Leo remained straight faced but Elliot paled. He gulped a few times, like he was trying to keep from puking. No doubt the sight of Vanitas’ arm was unnerving.

“While that is unusual,” Leo spoke, “that doesn't necessarily prove vampires exist.”

“Just because you’ve never recognized one doesn't mean they don't exist. They’re very good at hiding, passing themselves off as human.” Vanitas insisted.

“Moving along,” Elliot cleared his throat. Vanitas glared at him. “I’ll ask Vincent to ask around at Pandora, maybe Xerxes Break can help. He’s pretty knowledgeable.”

“Just hurry it up, would you?”

“You're just like Leo.” Elliot snorted. “You treat me as an equal, like I’m not from a noble family.”

“I don't treat you like an equal.” Vanitas corrected. “I treat you like an idiot who doesn't believe me.”

Leo smothered his laughter with both hands. Elliot glared at both of them.

“I’m not going to allow you to waltz out the door unprotected.” Elliot grumbled. “If you're suicidal, say it plainly and we can fetch a doctor.”

Vanitas froze. He took a few breaths and shook his head, “I don't need a doctor because I am one.”

Leo lowered his hands and regarded the boy carefully. _Funny how he didn't protest the suicidal bit._ Leo thought, shifting his weight slightly.

“We are trying. I promise.” Elliot spoke gently now. “But I doubt it's very safe for you to go running out the door without any protection.”

“I have knives and wires.” Vanitas replied.

“Still, Chains-”

“Vampires.” Vanitas corrected.

“-are much stronger than humans and have abilities not even the Contractor knows about.”

Vanitas glared but understood what he meant. Vanitas was very much a weak, powerless human. He recalled Noé said something similar and his lip curled into a humorless smirk.

“Fine. I give in. You're absolutely right. Until Noé is by my side, I’ll stay here and babysit.”

Leo tipped his head to the side, long dark brown bangs curling against his shoulder, “Hm.”

“Good.” Elliot stood and stretched. “We’ll drop back by once we have something.”

“Fair.” Vanitas stepped aside, opening the door. His bright blue eyes glittered, much like ice would.

“Be nice to the children and behave. I don't want to hear of you scaring more orphans.” Elliot chided.

“I make no promises. I very much do not like children. You get stripped of your childhood and you lose the ability to connect-”

“You're not the only one.” Leo interrupted. “Everyone here lost their parents to Chains. Either they were eaten or they were Contractors who inevitably died. They witnessed something gory and were left all alone in the world.”

Vanitas turned away, frowning. He let go of the door and Elliot stepped past him. Leo nodded slightly to Vanitas and followed his master. Vanitas watched them walk away, jealous and lonely.

 

The library door opened abruptly as Vanitas flipped through a novel, several others littering the carpet. After meeting with Leo and Elliot, Vanitas resigned himself to sleeping in the library, turning to the books to fill the void in his chest. Deciding the intruder must be an orphan, he didn't look up.

“And you must be the new boy I’ve heard about!”

Vanitas jerked up in surprise and stared at a rather ugly and feminine shaped man. His clothes were brightly colored and he was smiling curiously, almost menacingly. Vanitas hated him instantly.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” he snapped. “Whether you’ve heard of me or not has little to do with your obvious lack of manners.”

“Now, now, I’m just here to welcome you.” the man wiggled a bit, clearly not used to children calling him out on his behavior.

“I’ve been here several days. You're very behind on your job.”

“I wanted you to get comfortable before visiting. Though I’ve heard you're very withdrawn.” the ugly man tried to look sympathetic. “Do you miss your family?”

Vanitas snorted and looked back down at his book, “If you're looking to hear my tragic orphan backstory, you're fresh out of luck. I made my peace with that bit of my past.”

“You're still upset. I can see that.”

Anger rose and Vanitas slammed the book shut, tossing the covers to the floor, and he glared at the man. “You should go away before you see just how _upset_ I can truly be.”

“I’m here to offer help.” he held his hands out, a clear sign of ‘be quiet, I’m trying to be nice’.

Vanitas folded his arms across his chest, anger forming a white hot ball of tension in his chest. “Oh?”

“Yes. It must have been hard for you, being alone after your tragedy.”

_He’s laughing at me._ Vanitas realized. He glanced down at the book, weighing his options as the man prattled on with a shrill voice filled with fake concern.

“If you have a hard time getting over this loss, please tell one of the caretakers. They have some medicine that will make you feel right as rain.” he concluded, eyes glittering with an ugly eagerness.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, excuse me, Sherlock was about to explain how he solved the mystery.” Vanitas shook the book at him.

“Hound of the Baskervilles. How interesting.” the man giggled and spun out the door.

 

“If there is a God, hear my wish- destroy that man very painfully.” Vanitas growled under his breath, dragged into his own horrible memories of Dr. Moreau’s experiments as he drew the covers close.


	4. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor vanitas wants out of the orphanage. how will he and noé be reunited?

“Hello, Mad Hatter!” Vincent Nightray called cheerfully. Xerxes Break swore under his breath, counseled himself silently against stabbing the Sewer Rat before turning around with a bright smile.

“Hello to you too, Sewer Rat- I mean, Vincent!” Break’s visible red eye did not reflect the cheer in his voice.

“Hahahah, Mad Hatter remains mad at me for that incident weeks ago?” Vincent blinked his mismatched eyes innocently. “And here I came to ask you something. I rather thought someone like you would have the answer. Hatter remains one of my favorite people.”

“My apologies, Vincent.” Break’s strained smile didn't falter. He put his tea cup down. “What can I do for you?”

“Elliot had a question for you about someone. A boy named Vanitas is asking for a Noé Archiviste. Elliot was wondering if you’d heard of him.” Vincent spoke casually, lowering himself into a chair opposite the Rainsworth servant.

Break eyed him, “I may have heard something about either.”

“Vanitas is growing rather impatient at the orphanage. Might you share your knowledge on this matter, Hatter?”

Break snickered, “What a nice rhyme you made. I might be persuaded into divulging my information if you tell me what you know first.”

Vincent pouted, “I see Mister Hatter doesn't trust me.”

“I have a functioning brain and, despite my age, a functioning memory, after all. Can’t be helped.”

The blonde shrugged then spoke, “Elliot said he found a boy with blue hair and a blue hourglass earring a few yards from the orphanage and brought him inside. His name is Vanitas, though he gave no last name. Since he awoke, he’s been demanding to see a companion of his called Noé Archiviste. That good enough?”

“I suppose.” Break paused to sip his tea before answering. “I know where Noé is.”

“Delightful.” Vincent beamed. “Hatter is always so reliable.”

“It's true. I’m amazing.” Break replied, smiling proudly. “We should speak with Lady Sharon about arranging a reunion.”

“Wonderful!”

Break stood, gathered his dishes, and placed them on his head. He walked, humming, as Vincent followed behind. Break knocked on an office door and opened it slightly, “Milady? May I come in?”

“Absolutely.” Sharon’s soft voice answered. Break opened the door and stepped inside, bowing slightly.

“I never knew Break could be so polite!” Oz gasped, green eyes wide in mock amazement.

“Milady, I didn't know you convinced the brat to return!” Break feigned surprise.

Sharon smiled, shaking her head, “He dropped by to inquire a few things. What is it?”

“Gilbert’s brother has informed me of Vanitas’s whereabouts.” Vincent waved, smiling cheerfully.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste, “And you brought him?”

“I’m not an owl. He can't harm you and if he tries, I get to gift myself an early Christmas present.” Break placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Her long reddish blonde hair brushed against his hand.

“Hi big brother.” Vincent greeted him, walking closer. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better.” Gilbert Nightray replied politely, gold eyes scanning his brother carefully. “You know of Vanitas?”

“Elliot mentioned him yesterday. He’s staying at the orphanage.” Vincent answered, hugging him. Oz frowned at the pair. “He asked me to ask Hatter and now we can talk of a reunion!”

“It would be better to have them together in one place.” Oz stated, tapping his fingers against the table. “Easier to keep track of, easier to hear their stories.”

Gilbert gently pushed his brother away, “The sooner, the better.”

“They can meet at the Rainsworth house.” Sharon offered. “This weekend, Saturday, in time for tea.”

“I’ll tell Elliot.” Vincent promised.

“Thank you, Vince.” Gilbert nodded.

“I’ll see you out.” Break narrowed his red eye at the younger brother.

“Hatter is still so mean.” Vincent sighed before turning and following Break out the door.

 

“You’ll be happy to know,” Oz said as he and Gil and Alice walked through the apartment door, “that Vanitas has been found.”

Noé shut his book and looked up, “Where is he? Is he here?”

“He’s at an orphanage run by the Nightray family. Our friend Elliot is gonna bring him to the Rainsworth house this Saturday and you two can be happily reunited. Isn't that great?” Oz smiled.

“An orphanage? Great.” Noé groaned. “He hates being under the rule of adults.” He paused. “Wait, Vanitas is eighteen. He should be too old for an orphanage.”

Oz shrugged, “I don't know what to tell you. All we know is he’s been going nuts at the orphanage and asking for you.”

Noé smiled a little at that. His hostile companion had been asking for him?

“At least he’s safe.” Gil spoke quietly.

“Yes. Yes, that's true.” Noé nodded.

 

Vanitas was huddled under a blanket, flipping through the Book of Vanitas slowly. He rarely left the library unless it was for chores or meals. By now the children were wary of him, just silently staring as he walked the halls.

Sometimes he would hear a new child crying and a caretaker would give them a cup of bright red liquid ‘medicine’, instruct them on a ‘prayer’, and the child would calm right down. It left his stomach in knots. He began avoiding the caretakers like they had the plague or were monsters in disguise. If anyone asked him how he felt, he either ignored them or yelled and threw things until they were frightened off.

Vanitas stood to pick a book from a shelf and a wave of dizziness struck him until he was forced to sit down again.

He’d been having more dizzy spells. He drank a lot of water and tea (insisting on making it himself. He didn't put it past anyone to try and spike his tea.) yet it didn't help him. Being this close to the Abyss left him feeling sick and weak, even sheltered behind wood and glass. When he slept, it was deeper than normal. He was still haunted by nightmares of Elliot killing people, Leo with a dragon under his control and a wicked smile on his face, a strange man with long blonde hair, a beautiful girl in all white, and a sad voice crying out that he didn't want to kill anymore.

 

_Noé, get me out of here. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus. i just want to say that i appreciate the support. unfortunately my wifi situation is so unsteady that i might only be able to update once a week, if that. i'm sorry in advance. the good news is, i have up to chapter 8 already typed out.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a few weeks and much pestering, vanitas can finally see noé again.

Vanitas woke with Leo gently shaking him. He stared, momentarily caught between waking and dreaming. Was this the kindhearted and sassy Leo or the cruel, mad one?

“Vanitas, wake up. Get dressed! We’re leaving and you're coming with.” Leo urged.

Vanitas blinked and nodded mutely, shrugging the blankets off. He stood up and began changing from his loose fitting clothes supplied by the orphanage to his own tailor made clothes. He felt better in his blue vest and blue ribbon and boots. After pulling his gloves on, he followed Leo outside where a carriage awaited.

He climbed in once Leo opened the door. He nodded to Elliot Nightray in greeting and sat down. Leo climbed in and closed the door.

“Where are we going?” Vanitas asked.

“The Rainsworth house. Apparently Xerxes Break knows where your friend Noé is and we’re to take you there.” Elliot explained, frowning at the boy. “Are you ok? You look sick.”

Vanitas looked out the window, “I’m fine.”

The whole ride was silent. Leo spent the trip reading, turning each page and running a finger across or down as he read. Elliot had his arms folded across his chest, wrapped up in his own concerns. Vanitas was fighting the unusual dizziness and was getting incredibly thirsty.

Finally, the carriage stopped. Leo closed his book and pushed the door open, helping Elliot out first. Elliot called Vanitas’ name several times before he realized he needed to follow.

He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight, “Who are the Rainsworth?”

“They’re nobles.” Elliot answered and they headed for the front door. Elliot knocked and a few moments later, a white haired man opened the door. “Xerxes Break!” Elliot gasped.

“Yep.” he eyed the blue haired boy behind them. “You're Vanitas?”

“Yes.” he answered, finding standing still a difficult job.

“Nice to meet you. Right this way, right this way.” Break held the door open as they walked inside. Vanitas barely paid attention to the scenery. His heart was pounding hard. Noé was nearby. Though they’d only been apart for a few weeks, it felt like an eternity. He didn't know whether to slap his stupid face or yell at him or jump for joy.

They were led to a large room where a table had been neatly prepared for tea. Four people were already seated, only one recognizable. Vanitas froze and stared.

Noé looked up, red eyes widening. He jumped from his seat and ran forward, “Vanitas! You're alright!”

He nodded, blue eyes wide.

Noé reached out, hesitated, then pulled the human into his arms excitedly. Vanitas allowed this, clinging and feeling safe, protected. Feeling Noé’s warmth was beyond a relief. Noé gently pushed him back to get a better look at him. He frowned.

“Did you shrink?”

Vanitas glared and slapped him, “How dare you?!”

The others stared.

“What was that for?!” Noé howled. “I spent these weeks worried sick about you and you hit me!”

“For calling me short!” Vanitas shouted, jabbing Noé’s chest with a finger angrily. “I’ll have you know I didn't _shrink_ but rather suffered for accidentally being dragged too close to the Abyss and lost a few years!”

“How’s that my fault?!”

“You didn't share my fate, you jerk!”

“Wow, just like you two.” the smaller blonde boy giggled. “Huh?”

“Oz is right.” Leo laughed. “Right down to me hitting Elliot.”

Vanitas scowled and stomped towards the table. He took a few deep breaths before bowing slightly to the others, “I apologize for my behavior. My name is Vanitas.”

“It's nice to meet you.” the blonde boy smiled. “I’m Oz Vessalius.”

“I’m Alice!” a brunette girl spoke.

“I’m Gilbert Nightray.” the taller man greeted.

“My name is Sharon Rainsworth.” the lady in a pretty purple dress spoke.

“I’m Xerxes Break, and this is Emily.” the white haired man beamed. Emily turned out to be his blue skinned doll.

“Now that we're acquainted, let's have tea and swap stories.” Elliot muttered. Vanitas and Noé sat side by side. Noé was rubbing his cheek and pouting. Break poured the tea before sitting down as well.

Vanitas picked at his food as Noé explained how Oz and Alice and Gilbert had found him and allowed him to stay with them. Most of his days were spent helping Gilbert guard Oz or scouring the city in hopes of finding about Vanitas. He read the newspapers, deeply troubled whenever he read a story of a particularly gruesome murder. He didn't go into detail about those, murders weren't a discussion for polite society.

Vanitas, in turn, explained how he’d turned up near the orphanage and how Elliot and Leo helped him inside. He didn't speak of the nightmares, dizzy spells, or the strange threatening feminine man. Break tried to probe him for more details but stopped at Noé’s insistence.

“So, what are you gonna do now?” Oz asked.

“Go back to helping vampires. I’m hopelessly behind.” Vanitas replied, sighing.

“He thinks vampires are real.” Elliot grumbled.

“He’s right, you know.” Noé said. “I’m a vampire.”

Elliot looked up, an eyebrow raised, “Really?”

Noé opened his mouth wide, exposing his fangs. Elliot almost dropped his cup in surprise at the sight. Leo gaped. After a moment, Noé closed his mouth. “If you need more proof, I could drink someone’s blood.”

“No thanks.” Elliot dismissed quickly. “I’ll take your word on it.”

“Does it hurt?” Leo asked curiously.

“Leo!”

“What?”

“No, actually. The actual biting bit does but after that it feels nice.” Vanitas answered. “I get bit pretty often by Jeanne. It ranges from dizziness to drowsiness to very pleasant.”

“Oooh.” Leo put his cup down.

“Leo! No!” Elliot gasped. “No no no, a thousand times no!”

“Don't be so nervous. Fangs and red eyes prove little. Especially the red eyes.” Leo waved his hand. He tipped his head slightly, “Would you really bite me?”

“Only with your permission.” Noé answered.

“I’m curious too.” Oz said. Noé stood and stepped closer to Leo, taking his hand and pushing his sleeve up. He licked the exposed skin and Leo sputtered. He fell quiet when Noé’s fangs pierced his skin.

Noé broke the contact seconds later, staring up at Leo in something like horror and pity. He licked his lips and sat down, a hand pressed against his mouth.

“Noé? What did you see?” Vanitas asked.

“See?” Leo echoed.

“He’s an Archiviste. They can see people’s memories when they consume blood.” Break answered.

Noé shook his head, “I don't want to talk about it.”

Vanitas tensed. Elliot was pale, blue eyes wide as saucers. Oz eyed Leo curiously, who was frowning.

“Let's move along, shall we?” Sharon suggested. “Where will you two stay?”

“The orphanage-” Elliot started.

“No!” Vanitas interrupted loudly. “Being that close to the Abyss would be bad for Noé! Who knows what would happen?!”

“Definitely a bad idea.” Break agreed. “Vampires, while entirely natural beings, are too in touch and sensitive to the supernatural, in this case the Abyss. It would likely seep past the building and cause nightmares at best or drive him insane at worse. Possibly both!” Break sounded particularly cheerful, like an insane vampire was just another part of his work week. “You could stay here. It would be a better idea.”

“I don't want to impose.” Vanitas frowned.

“Nonsense.” Sharon smiled politely. “There are plenty of open rooms.”

“And it gives me many opportunities to harass- that is, opportunities to question you.” Break added.

“Vanitas, it would be a good idea.” Noé spoke softly.

Vanitas sighed and nodded, “Alright.”

 

Once teatime was over, Elliot and Leo stood. Elliot nodded to Vanitas, “See you around.” He waved and Break led them out. Vanitas stood, a hand on his head when the world spun violently. A metallic, almost static like taste filled his mouth. The taste traveled down to his chest, his heart picking up the pace to keep oxygen flowing. He swayed on his feet. Noé stood, alarmed.

“Vanitas?” he asked. Vanitas blinked rapidly a few times before stumbling and falling to his knees. Noé dropped to his side and shook him gently, “Vanitas, what's wrong?”

Vanitas coughed weakly into his hand, “Nothing. Just… tired.”

“Do you have a cold?”

“Perhaps.” Vanitas lifted his head. Four worried pairs of eyes watched him. “I just need to rest. Tonight, we’ll search out vampires in need of treatment.” He struggled to his feet. “For now, I’ll rest. Wake me once the sun has set.”

He stumbled up the stairs, wandering until a maid pointed him in the direction of an empty room. He slammed the door behind him and dropped to the floor, exhausted beyond belief.

Almost in a trance, he pulled one of his knives out and tugged a glove off, dropping it beside him. He cut his finger, frowning as bright red blood ran from the wound. He brought it to his mouth slowly.

The taste snapped him out of it. He dropped the knife and ran for the bathroom, spitting it out in shock and horror. He looked up at his reflection, breathing heavily. The sight of a smudge of red on his lips made him cringe and he frantically tried to rinse his mouth out.

 

_What the hell is happening to me?_


	6. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanitas and noé have been reunited. nothing can go wrong!
> 
>  
> 
> right?

Noé Archiviste spent the rest of the day after his reunion with Vanitas worried about the doctor’s health.

He made his own bath up, soaking in the hot water. He was glad Vanitas was alright, but he didn't **seem** alright. He seemed… out of it. Tired. Sick. His normally pale white skin looked almost devoid of color entirely. There were visible shadows under his eyes, and he looked like he had lost some weight.

Noé frowned at the wall, thoughts turning to what he’d seen when he drank the boy Leo’s blood.

 

“Vanitas, it's time to wake up.” Gilbert called as he opened the door. When he spotted the empty bed, he looked around. “Vanitas? Are you in here?”

Vanitas sat up from a pile in the far corner, “Huh?” His hair stuck up in a few places.

“What are you doing over there?” Gilbert asked, baffled.

“Sleeping.” Vanitas grumbled. He stretched and stood, coughing into his hand.

Gilbert frowned, “Are you sure you're well enough to go chasing vampires?”

“I’ll be fine.” Vanitas snapped. He scooped up his coat and shoes before stomped out the door. “Which way is Noé’s room?”

“Right there.” Gilbert pointed to a room a few doors down. Without another word, Vanitas stormed over and opened it, slamming it behind him.

Noé looked over, alarmed, “Vanitas! You could at least knock!”

Vanitas blinked a few times before the scene made sense. Noé’s off-white hair was dripping wet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His smooth dark chest was visibly rising and falling as he steadied his breathing.

“Sorry.” he offered. “I didn't realize.”

Noé shook his head, “I’ll be ready in another minute.”

Vanitas sat on the edge of a neatly made bed. He watched Noé dry himself off and pull out a clean shirt. The sight made his stomach flop and heart pound, and not in a romantic way. His mouth was watering and an idea lurked in his head that sickened him.

“What did you see?” he asked, hoping to distract himself.

“Hm?”

“When you bit Leo, what did you see?”

Noé hesitated, fingers clutching the buttons on his shirt, “I…”

“If you tell me, I’ll tell you about my nightmares.”

Noé sighed, “Alright. But don't tell anyone else.”

“I won't.” Vanitas promised.

Noé continued buttoning his shirt, “I saw other people in his head. Adults, all dressed differently. They weren't very visible. Leo was ignoring them, and he was surrounded by golden flecks of lights.”

Vanitas sucked in a breath, “In my dreams, he rides a dragon and is surrounded by light.”

“I wonder.” Noé muttered. He picked up his coat and hat, “Do you dream anything else?”

“I dream of Elliot murdering people in a room on fire. A man clad in green with a long blonde braid is talking and a girl in all white is crying and there's a voice saying he doesn't want to kill anymore.” Vanitas spoke quietly.

“Elliot? He doesn't seem like the type to murder anyone.”

“I don't understand it much myself. I don't normally dream such things but being that close to the Abyss is… weird. Unsettling.” Vanitas shrugged. “The girl in white looked like Alice. I wonder if they're related.”

“Wait, she did?” Noé looked over. “How alike?”

“Very, I’d say.”

“It might’ve been the Will of the Abyss. Apparently she and Alice are twins.”

Vanitas’ eyebrows raised, “Really?”

“Yes. Alice is a Chain but she used to be human. Many years ago, she died tragically. She lost her memories and spent the rest of the years trying to find a human strong enough to help her out of the Abyss. She found Oz.” Noé explained.

“Oz is a Contractor?”

“Yes. But, you know, something unusual I’ve found is that Alice in no way smells different from humans. Whereas Break and Gil don't smell entirely human, and Oz smells somewhere between human and not human. But Alice smells entirely human with a trace of blood.”

Vanitas brought a hand to his mouth and frowned. He couldn't piece the puzzle together, either he didn't have all the pieces or couldn't identify how they fit together. He coughed weakly into his hand.

“Vanitas, maybe you should just rest.” Noé suggested softly.

“I’ve spent almost three weeks resting. I’m sick of it.”

“Seems to me you're just sick.”

“I’ll be fine.” Vanitas grumbled. Noé walked closer and placed a hand on his forehead. Startled, Vanitas looked up. His gaze landed on Noé’s neck and he jerked away. “Don't touch me.”

“You're not warm enough.” Noé remarked.

Vanitas gulped and stood up, brushing himself off, “If you're quite through playing doctor, we need to leave. Night won't last forever.”

Noé sighed and held the door for his companion. Vanitas marched out, head held high. As they neared the stairs, Vanitas slowed down.

“What are you three doing?” he demanded.

“We’re going with!” Oz smiled. “Break said vampires and Chains are similar, and if you run into a Chain instead of a vampire, then you could have problems.”

Alice tossed her hair with a smirk, “I can get rid of anything in my way easily.”

“I won't stop you, but leave my patients alone and don't try my patience.” Vanitas glared. He continued past them and out the door, making a mental note to interrogate Break about his knowledge of Chains and vampires.

“So, how do you normally find vampires?” Oz asked, having to practically run to catch up with him.

“Follow the murders.”

Gilbert choked, “Murders?!”

“Yes, Gilbert, the murders. Once their true names have been stolen, they lose control and begin killing everything closest to them. Therefore, if you want to find a vampire in need of an operation, follow the murders.”

“I’ve been keeping up with them.” Noé spoke. “There's not that many that would seem vampiric, but there was one that struck me peculiar.”

“Lead the way, if you know it.”

 

As it turned out, he did not know the way. In the span of an hour, Noé got them hopelessly lost, turning this way and that, stopping to look at something that caught his eye.

“Remind me to strangle you later.” Vanitas snarled.

“I’d actually rather you forget that.” Noé bit his lip, red eyes wide and apologetic.

Gilbert looked around, “Well, I can probably lead us back.”

“Probably!”

“Hey, at least we’re having fun.” Oz offered.

“If you find getting lost with a murderer on the loose ‘fun’, then I feel I should worry about you.” Vanitas grumbled.

“Aw, you care about me!” Oz held his arms out, an invitation (or prelude) to a hug.

“Touch me and you're dead.” Vanitas warned.

“Is he always like this?” Gilbert asked.

“Actually, yes. He’s very shy.” Noé answered, nodding.

“See, this is exactly why I don't like working with people.” Vanitas threw his hands into the air. The gesture threw off his balance that he’d barely held onto and he staggered. Noé caught him.

“We should head back-”

A shrill scream pierced the air. All five looked over before tearing off to follow it. The streets all looked the same in the darkness, but they managed to stumble onto the scene of the crime. In Oz’s case, quite literally.

He looked down at the bloodstained body underneath his legs and gulped. His stomach clenched. Gilbert helped him to his feet, holding him close. Vanitas knelt and examined it, looking up.

“Definitely a vampire attack.”

“We’d better hurry.” Noé looked around. “We weren't that slow. Where could-”

He was cut off when a dark, fast moving blur pounced on Alice, who shouted in confusion. Oz tried to get out of Gilbert’s grasp, shouting and reaching out for Alice. Vanitas pulled out the Book of Vanitas and flipped through it fast. Alice kicked and flailed, shouting obscenities and boastful threats.

Gilbert pulled his glove off and cupped Oz’s forehead. Alice kicked the vampire hard and jumped away, summoning a giant red scythe.

“No!” Vanitas cried out. “Don't hurt her!”

Alice glared. The vampire lunged and Alice swung. Vanitas threw himself at Alice with a wail and Noé grabbed the vampire, trying desperately to restrain it.

“Get off!” Alice howled.

“Don't hurt her!” Vanitas repeated, hardly noticing the hot tears that ran down his face. Alice stopped and stared up at him in shock. Vanitas struggled to his feet, holding the book out. The vampire went limp and Vanitas flipped to a different page. “Noé, get back!”

Noé dove to the side, one arm out to shield Gilbert and Oz. There was a blinding flash of light and then a soft groan. Vanitas dropped to his knees, shaking hard.

“Mademoiselle, are you alright?” he whispered.

The vampire lifted her head, blinking up at him, “What… what happened?”

“You're alright. You're better. You're fine.” Vanitas held his hand out, helping the vampire to her feet. She looked around, frowning.

“I don't remember hurting anyone.” her eyes fell on the body and she shrieked. Vanitas hugged her.

“You're alright now. You won't hurt anyone else.”

“What happened?” she whimpered.

“You were sick, that's all. But you’re all better now.”

She looked at him, “Who are you?”

“Vanitas. I’m a doctor that treats vampires and I’m an ordinary human.” he spoke softly.

She shoved him away, “Vanitas?! What is a human doing with that cursed name?”

He closed his book and frowned, “That doesn't matter. We should get away before law enforcement or worse shows up.”

She gathered her messy dress and stomped off. Alice’s scythe disappeared and she stood up, glaring at Vanitas. Vanitas leaned against a brick wall, struggling to catch his breath.

“Let's go.” Noé spoke softly. He held his hand out to the doctor. Vanitas lightly smacked it away and trudged after them, wiping his face on his sleeves. Gilbert held Oz close, murmuring gentle, reassuring words.

 

When they got to the Rainsworth house, Vanitas was wheezing noisily and stumbling as he walked. Noé frowned at him.

“You shouldn't have gone out tonight.” he scolded gently.

Vanitas looked up and squinted, “Gone out?” he echoed.

“Yes? You shouldn't have gone out.”

“What?” he staggered and leaned against a wall for support as he tried to breathe normally.

Noé rushed forward, “Vanitas? Vanitas, what's wrong?”

“Go away! Get away!” Vanitas shouted, shoving him harshly before fleeing up the stairs.

“Vanitas!” Noé called out. Oz frowned.

“I don't think he has a cold.” he spoke.

“He looked so confused.” Gilbert noted.

“Oh, I hope he’s ok.”

 

Vanitas slammed the door shut behind him, vaguely aware of his location. He fell, face first, onto the floor. A book clattered nearby. He tugged at the ribbon around his throat, letting it hang limply. Why couldn't he breathe? Where was he?

He lifted his head weakly and stared at the window, curtains wide open, revealing a wonderfully pale moon. The light flooded the room and Vanitas let his vision fade, his last conscious thought was how beautiful the world looked in that instant.


End file.
